All That and a Bag of Crack
by MOIgangstas
Summary: What happens when Haley has Nathan and Brooke has Lucas. What about the fifth friend? The third wheel if you will.. All of the sudden Peyton finds herself feeling very alone. In a search for something to make her life better she runs into trouble in the p
1. Lonely World

_**Summary: **What happens when Haley has Nathan and Brooke has Lucas. What about the fifth friend? The third wheel if you will.. All of the sudden Peyton finds herself feeling very alone. In a search for something to make her life better she runs into trouble in the process. Eventually, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan have to help her get her life back on track. Can they convince her that she'll never be alone? Or has Peyton already lost herself completely? A story of lies, trust, betrayal, and friendship. (A Brucas and Naley story, with Peyton on her own)._

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any person or part of One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to The WB and Screen Gems Studios. Although according to our doors, Erin owns the Laffertys (yes, all of them) and Abbey owns Chad, HUC, and Tyler... and, kids, by no means do we condone this behavior. Abbey and Erin both agree: CRACK IS WHACK

**Chapter 1- Lonely World**

"Hey man, good game tonight. 46 points? I think that even beats Dan," Lucas said to Nathan, as Nathan opened the door to his and Haley's apartment.

"And he looked hot doing it too!" Haley laughed as she, Brooke, and Peyton followed the boys into the living room. Nathan turned around, and smirked the famous Scott Smirk at Haley as she continued to laugh. The girls took a seat on the couch while Nathan and Luke went into the kitchen.

"And you, Lucas Scott, didn't look too bad yourself," Brooke said to Lucas, while he handed her a Sunkist and sat down, rather close, beside her. "That short skirt and tight top didn't look too bad on you either, Brooke Davis," Lucas replied as Brooke smiled and leaned against his chest.

"Yeah, you too Hales," Nathan said from the kitchen and nodded suggestively in Haley's direction, causing her to grin sheepishly. Peyton glanced back and forth between Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Lucas, her eyes lingering on Lucas. All of this cuteness couldn't help but remind her that once again she was alone.

"Peyton? Earth to Peyton!" Haley said as she waved a hand in front of Peyton's face. "Wh- What?" Peyton stuttered, snapping out of her daze. "You were staring into space," Nathan said while he placed a bowl of chips on the coffee table and took a seat next to Haley, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh, nothing important," Peyton responded and plastered her overused fake smile on her face. "So, uh, what movie are we watching?" she asked, trying to compete with Brooke and Haley's cheeriness.

"How about The Notebook?" Brooke asked excitedly. What was there not to love about The Notebook? It was the perfect love story.

"Uh, no way," Nathan stated. "Ever since Skills told me about Bevin 'notebooking' him, I've been afraid to watch it."

"It's true," Haley confirmed, as everyone laughed. "Hey, what about Serendipity?" she suggested while taking a sip of her Sunkist.

"Ooh, that's a good one! I vote Serendipity," Brooke said, trying to get a movie started. After all, Lucas was looking very hot.

Nathan and Lucas groaned. Of course they didn't really mind watching these kinds of movies, but they had to at least act like they didn't want to.

"Good, it's settled then," Haley said getting up to put in the DVD.

"Oh god. Another one of their stupid love movies," Peyton thought. "This is ridiculous. They don't even watch the movies anyway. They use these fake love stories as excuses to cuddle and makeout."

"Wait, what about you, P Sawyer? Is Serendipity ok?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Yeah, whatever you guys want is fine," Peyton said. She didn't really feel that way, though. _Whatever you guys want always has to be fine, anyway._

About half way through the movie Peyton decided she couldn't take it anymore, after having lost interest only 10 minutes into the cliché love story about fate and destiny. "Gag me," Peyton thought to herself.

"Hey, you guys, thanks for everything but I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to head home…" Peyton said yawning a fake yawn.

"You sure P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, most of her attention still fixated on Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll see you all later," Peyton said and left Haley with Nathan, and Brooke with Lucas. She wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was that she wasn't saying in that apartment another minute.


	2. Pressure

**Chapter 2 - Pressure**

Peyton got into her car and turned on her radio. She blasted her new Dashboard Confessional CD and tried to get lost in the music. Peyton didn't know what she would do without her music. People may say it's "emo" or "loser" or "hard core." She didn't care. Call it whatever, all she knew was that she needed music to live. It had always been what's gotten her through hard times. Her adoptive mom dying, her biological mom dying, the school shooting... Well, that and Brooke. But lately she seemed pretty "occupied" with Lucas, so she had been turning to her music more and more.

Turning the corner and passing CD Alley, Peyton noticed a few kids she'd never seen before, and, being Tree Hill where everyone knows everyone else, she found this scene particularly intriguing. She continued driving until she reached the docks, which were rather deserted. Being late on a Friday night, most people were either at a post-game party or a party of some other kind, or, like Brooke and Haley, spending way too much time with their significant others indoors, if you know what that implies... Peyton parked her car and got out to lean against the rail and watch the few dimly lit boats go by in the river. It felt like everywhere she looked, however, there was another couple strolling down the sidewalk holding hands, or sitting on a bench making out.

"Screw you," Peyton said out loud to no one in particular, but rather to couples in general who thought that all the pain of life could go away with just three simple words.

"Excuse me?"

Peyton whirled around to find two girls she didn't know and couldn't recall seeing them around. She assumed they belonged to the group hanging around outside of CD Alley.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you," Peyton said and turned back around, staring out at the water.

"Well, than who were you talking to?" One of the two girls responded.

"No one really … people in _love_, I guess," She said more to herself than to the girl.

"Broken heart? Been there. I'm Hannah, and this is Megan," the girl said gesturing to the other girl beside her, "You should come with us, I have a feeling we can help you with your problems."

Intrigued, Peyton raised an eyebrow and contemplated the invitation extended to her. "Yeah, sure, that sounds … _perfect_," Peyton said and followed the two girls around the corner.

"So, who's the guy?" Megan asked.

"What?" Peyton was caught off guard. She didn't even know these girls and they were asking her about her love life?

"The guy... the one who broke your heart?"

"Oh. Uh, his name is Lucas. He's pretty cute. We have a kinda complicated history, though."

"Complicated, like... how?" Hannah asked for the details.

"He and I got together behind his girlfriend's and my best friend's back. She forgave him though, and they're still together. But I guess I still have feelings for him. So, what did you mean when you said you could help with my problems?" Peyton wasn't convinced there really was a way to help, but if there was one, she sure as hell was going to find it.

"Well, this usually does the trick," Hannah said showing her a line of coke, apparently waiting to be snorted. _By Peyton_.

"Uh... no thanks." Peyton refused.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt you. It's just a little coke," Megan persuaded.

Peyton thought back to the first time that Rick had offered her cocaine. She didn't want to do it. But she did anyway. And it had helped her with her club opening. It seemed to Peyton as though the crack helped everything work out. And here she was, yet again, in another bad situation. She was so alone. No mom, a barely there dad, and a best friend who is really never there for her anyway. Maybe this could help with her problems. After all, Hannah and Megan seemed like they could be potential new friends.

Peyton looked back and forth between Hannah and Megan, and then between these "new friends" and the line of coke so neatly placed on the mirror. She could leave now. Just turn around, walk back to her car, and continue to live her life the way she currently was. Or she could stay here, with Megan and Hannah, and possibly find happiness, if only for a little while. After all an hour or so of happiness beats none at all. After quickly weighing the pros and cons in her head, Peyton came to a decision…._ Just one line_, she thought.

Before she knew it, one line had turned into two, two into three... by the end of the night she wasn't really sure how much she had done. All she knew was that she wanted to go home and sleep.

"Ok guys, I better head out. Thanks for, well, you know..." Peyton trailed off.

"No problem, anytime. We should do this again," Hannah said.

"Yeah, definitely. I feel much better. See you later." After exchanging phone numbers with both the girls, Peyton got in her car, blared her beloved DC again, and drove home. As soon as she entered her room, she quickly changed and went to bed. After all, reality was setting back in... she had cheer practice with none other than Brooke Davis and her squad in the morning. Great.

* * *

_This chapter is kind of short -- maybe a longer one next? Read and Review please ! - a&e_

_Chapter titles: Lonely World - Bryan Greenberg, Pressure - Billy Joel_


	3. Tell Me Where You Are

**Chapter 3 – Tell Me Where You Are**

"5,6,7,8..." Brooke counted as the squad rehearsed their new cheer. She paced back and forth, nodding her head, and counting more to herself than to the rest of the group.

"Come here," Brooke said pulling Haley out of formation by her elbow, "Have you heard from Peyton this morning?" she inquired, looking rather concerned. Peyton may not always be cheery but she wasn't one to just up and skip practice.

"No, Brooke," Haley responded, "I haven't talked to her since last night when she left the apartment". Now Brooke was worrying Haley.

"OKAY LADIES! WATERBREAK!" Whitey yelled to his players, his whistle still in his mouth. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and laughed at Whitey and his attempts at insulting the team, something they had now grown accustomed to and, quite frankly, expected.

"Hey, Nate, what's up with Haley and Brooke?" Lucas asked sipping his water bottle as he noticed the cheerleaders practicing and Brooke and Haley talking on the side.

"I don't know man," Nathan replied, now rather interested in whatever was taking place.

Nathan and Lucas walked over to where their girls were standing.

"Hey Hales, everything alright?" Nathan asked Haley, giving her a concerned look. Before Haley could answer Brooke, who was quite nervous now, replied, "We can't find Peyton. She's not at practice and we haven't talked to her since last night." Brooke started chewing on her fingernails, a nervous trait that Lucas couldn't help but find adorable.

"Babe, I'm sure she's fine, probably just overslept. Have you tried calling her?" Lucas asked, trying to think logically.

"Oh, no, not yet," Brooke said, suddenly looking confused. She smiled, "See Lucas, you're good in a crisis, you think of everything."

Brooke ended practice a little bit early so she and Haley could check up on Peyton. Once everyone was gone, Brooke grabbed her Motorola Razr phone, motioned to Haley to sit down at a lunch table with her, and pressed 1 on her speed dial. Immediately, the phone started ringing. After 4 rings, Peyton picked up.

"Hello..." said the groggy and tired voice on the other line.

"Peyton! Hey, it's Brooke. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, why?" Peyton seemed confused.

"Well, it's like 1:30 and you sound like you just woke..."

Peyton's voice cut her off. "Wait, it's 1:30? Shit. I missed practice, didn't I."

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." Brooke didn't care that she had missed practice, she was just concerned about her friend. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Brooke, I'm fine. I just had a late night that's all. I've gotta go, but I'll call you later, ok?"

"Okay Goldilocks. And no more late nights for you! Bye!" Brooke ended the conversation in her normal cheery voice. Then she pressed end on her cell phone, and looked at Haley to tell her what had happened. However, she didn't even get the chance to open her mouth.

"Wait, Brooke... didn't Peyton leave the apartment early because she was tired? How could she have had a late night? It was only like, 11:30 when she left," Haley said.

Brooke realized that Haley was right. "That's weird. Peyton's never lied to me before. Except for last year during the whole love triangle scenario. But that's besides the point."

"Right... anyways, maybe she just stayed up late on her own." Haley thought that that must've been it.

"Or she was up late drawing one of her scary emo sketches with creepy pictures and hidden meanings..." Brooke suggested. "Whatever. She said she's fine. We can check up on her later. I've gotta go meet Lucas at the cafe, talk to you later?

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Brooke."

The girls said their goodbyes and then headed their separate ways, each trying to forget about what had happened with Peyton. Haley found Nathan, who was waiting for her by the car and told him Peyton was fine, she had just overslept.

"Aww, look, a squeler…" Brooke said pointing to a squirrel that was sitting peacefully near Lucas' car as she opened the door and got in.

"What was that?" Lucas asked, unsure of what she said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Brooke smiled, "and Peyton's fine, she just overslept or something, I don't know. But Tutorgirl and I have it under control".

"That's good," Lucas replied and leaned in to give Brooke a kiss.

Brooke and Lucas drove away from the school parking lot, off to have lunch at Karen's Cafe. At the same time, Nathan and Haley went home to have the classic "Food of the Gods", macaroni and cheese, neither of the girls forgetting about going to check on Peyton later.

* * *

_a/n: Tell Me Where You Are - Ago_

_this is kind of short. sorry about that. but we wont be upadating the next chapter until we have at least 5 reviews. so remember .. R&R )_


	4. Talk to Me, Dance with Me

**Chapter 4** **– **_**Talk to Me, Dance with Me** _

Haley and Nathan sat at the counter, Haley pushing her mac n' cheese around in her bowl, and Nathan intently reading the sports page, the rest of the newspaper, the part he considered unimportant, neglected on the counter.

"Hales, stop. Eat your food," Nathan said without looking up from the paper.

"But how did you –," Haley began before being interrupted by Nathan.

"You forget, I know you too well," He smirked. "Now what's bothering you?" Nathan asked her as he folded the sports page and abandoned it on the counter with the rest of the newspaper.

"Peyton." Haley stated simply.

"You care to elaborate on that, Hales?" Nathan asked, unsure of what Peyton could have done between the time they saw her last night and now.

"I don't know," Haley said, "I feel like she's not telling us something. She said she had a late night. But she left at 11:30, it just doesn't –," Haley stopped herself. "I'm probably over-thinking all of this. She said she's fine. And Brooke and I are going over there later…" She said, more trying to convince herself than Nathan.

"Hales, look at yourself. You're worrying so much you can't even enjoy macaroni and cheese!" Nathan joked as he playfully nudged her side, causing Haley to laugh.

"You're right. I'm going to do the dishes, you know, something to distract myself," Haley said as she picked up their dishes and headed for the sink.

Nathan, on the other hand, headed for the radio and switched it on.

"When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever…" the radio sang as Nathan kissed Haley's neck.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed. Then more seriously, "Nathan, stop it." Finally unable to hold in her giggles, she abandoned the dishes and turned to kiss Nathan.

"Dance with me," Nathan said looking directly into her eyes.

"What?" Haley asked; she and Nathan almost never danced. One of the few exceptions being their wedding.

"Just dance with me," Nathan said once again and pulled Haley closer.

Brooke sat at the table in their small, private booth sipping her ice water, while Lucas watched her. He loved to just sit and watch her, noticing the "cute little stuff" that she did. He also loved how they could be sitting in complete silence, not saying a word, and still be perfectly content with just being there with each other.

"You're doing it again..." Brooke said smiling.

"Doing what?" Lucas tried to act innocent, although he knew too well what Brooke was about to say.

"That brooding thing. You know, squinty eyes, chin on your elbows, just staring." Brooke did her best impression of Lucas' "broody face."

Lucas ended up laughing. He just couldn't help himself. He hoped that he really didn't look like that when he brooded. "I'm not brooding. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Brooke inquired.

"What I'm going to write to you in my next letter. I'll try to keep it G rated this time, so you don't end up Brooking yourself." Lucas laughed at his own joke.

"Haha. Very funny. And hey... I don't mind if it's X rated. Just as long as you're around after I read it this time." Brooke flashed her famous smile and winked at Lucas.

"That wouldn't be bad. Not bad at all. Although I was thinking about something more along the lines of 'You make the sun rise in my heart,'" Lucas quoted.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke hit his shoulder playfully and pretended to be angry. "You are terrible..." Brooke leaned across the table to be closer to Lucas. When she was close enough to Lucas, she whispered, "And that is exactly why I love you." She then gave him a quick kiss, and stole a French fry off his plate.

"I know, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered back, stole a French fry off of her plate, and then gave her a much, much longer kiss than the previous one had been.

"Oh, what time is it?" Brooke asked Lucas after they broke away from that breath-taking kiss.

"Um, about 5:30," Lucas replied after checking his new, rad cingular phone, "Why? Have another date?"

"Yes, actually," Brooke said waiting for a reaction from Lucas. When she got one she continued, "with Haley"

Brooke whipped out her phone and hit speed dial 2, calling Haley's cell, while stealing another French fry off Lucas' plate and flashing him a smile.

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch, just listening to the music and enjoying each other's company when Haley's phone rang.

"It's Brooke," Haley said to Nathan as she flipped open her phone. "Hey Brooke," Haley said into the receiver.

"Yeah, okay. You'll be here in 10 minutes? Sounds perfect. Oh, and Brooke, tell Lucas I heard him and if he stops whining in the background I'll tell Nathan to meet him at the Rivercourt," Haley laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Brooke and I are going to go get Peyton and have a girls night out, maybe go to dinner or something. Or just hang out and talk. But Lucas wants you to meet him at the Rivercourt and judging by his voice you better hurry up and change before he calls again crying," Haley told Nathan, making fun of her long time best friend.

Haley went to change, and only moments later the doorbell rang. Haley went to answer it already knowing it was Brooke.

"Hey Tutorwife. Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ready!" Haley said as she grabbed her purse and kissed Nathan goodbye.

"Nathan, you better hurry up before Lucas calls you," Brooke said to Nathan causing all three of them to laugh.

* * *

_a/n: Talk to Me, Dance with Me - Hot Hot Heat_

_remember .. read and review !_


	5. Kill the Messenger

"Hi friend," Brooke said as she walked through Peyton's bedroom door, Haley following closely behind.

"Hey Peyt," Haley greeted.

"Uh, hi," Peyton said. She must've been losing it. She couldn't recall having anything planned with Brooke or Haley that night.

"So, I know this is kinda last minute and everything, actually, it's sorta 'this minute', but me and Haley decided that we needed a girls' night. Just you, me, and Haley." Brooke was pleased with her own idea. She couldn't remember the last time that just the three of them had hung out. Lucas and Nathan had always been with them.

"That's right. You're stuck with us." Haley grinned.

Peyton wasn't too thrilled with this plan. She was feeling kind of... distant from her friends lately, and she didn't really want to talk about it. Peyton searched her mind for excuses, coming up with two words: Lucas and Nathan.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, won't Lucas and Nathan miss you? Especially tonight?" Peyton emphasized the word "tonight", letting one of her occasional smiles spread across her face.

"They can do without us for a night. Besides, they're down at the rivercourt doing their 'guy stuff,'" Haley answered.

"Okay. Fine with me. Just as long as this doesn't end up like our last slumber party."

The girls laughed, remembering their little argument, their "girl talk", and their pillow fight.

"Whatever you say, Crackwhore," Brooke smiled in a "you know I'm only kidding" way.

Brooke and Haley laughed. However, after the night she had with Hannah and Megan, Peyton didn't find it as funny as the other two girls.

Peyton got ready and the three girls went into town for dinner. Peyton had a fairly good time considering she was totally against this is the first place. Talk centered on school, basketball, and Nathan and Lucas. There was never a conversation that didn't somehow end up involving them.

"Peyton, you ok? You were rather quiet at dinner," Brooke said concerned about her best friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Peyton nodded and smiled that fake smile.

"Ok, so I was thinking movies, popcorn, girl talk, the works," Brooke said throwing her purse on Peyton's bed and going to her closet to find music that even slightly resembled something normal people would listen to.

"Sounds good to me," Haley said and looked at the new drawings on Peyton's walls. "Hey, Peyt, these are darker than usual," she said examining the overly bitter pieces of art displayed on the wall, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just drew them when I was in one of those bad moods…" Peyton responded trying to give Haley an answer that would stop the questioning.

"Ah, yes, the infamous 'hi, I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, the world hates me' moods that we all know and love," Brooke said finally finding a record she was pleased with and flashing a smile.

Peyton gave a weak smile back, "So, how about you Haley. What's new with you and Nathan?" she asked, trying to turn the attention from herself to anyone else.

"Oh, nothing important. We've been arguing over the fact that I want to go to this place in Vermont next time we have a break. I've always wanted to learn to snowboard and Nathan said he'd teach me. But the only place we can afford right now, I don't remember what's it's called - Smuggler's something, Juggler's... Oh whatever, anyway, it's the only place we can afford and the only place that isn't booked through the next like 2 years, unless we want to go in like August, but honestly who skis in August? That's like the most ridiculous thing I've ever -."

"Haley! You're rambling," Brooke said and laughed at Haley's tendency to talk in parenthesis.

"Oh, sorry. So basically, every time I try to talk about it he gets mad. I don't know why though, it's not that big of a deal, but then he said just to forget about snowboarding all together, if he'd just tell me why he's so against it I'd let it go…" Haley finished.

"Smuggler's Notch?" Peyton asked Haley, finally remembering the name of the Ski Resort in Vermont that sounded oddly familiar.

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, it's the first place Nathan took me when we started dating." Peyton said not really thinking about what she was saying, "it was so romantic, the hot tubs surrounded by snow with the dim lights of the cabins. That was actually where Nathan and I first had -," she stopped herself, to see both Haley and Brooke looking at her mouths open, staring.

Nathan drove up to the rivercourt to see Lucas already there, shooting hoops.

"Dude, you realize your life consists of Brooke and basketball, right? Your girlfriend goes out, you just have to shoot around. You sound pathetic when you whine." Nathan teased.

Lucas shot a 3 pointer, watched it swish through the hoop, rebounded the ball, and tossed it to Nathan. Then he said, "Dude, you realize your life consists of Haley and basketball, right?"

"At least I don't whine when Haley goes out." Nathan had to admit, Lucas was right.

"Whatever, man. Anyways, you're wrong. My life consists of Brooke, basketball, and whipped cream. If you know know what that implies..."

"Gross, dude. I do not need those images flashing through my head," Nathan complained.

"Hey, that's MY girlfriend. Get your own." Lucas knew what would come next...

"Her name's Haley. And she's my wife," Nathan informed him.

"I know, I know. So let's get this game started. Make it, take it," Lucas stated.

After about 15 minutes into the game, Nathan was up 18-14. He noticed Lucas was breathing hard, and he had bent over, his hand on his chest like he was in pain.

"You ok? Want to take a break?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just my HCM acting up for a second. It passed, though," Lucas replied, breathing easier and standing up straight again.

"You're on your medicine, right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really," Lucas reassured.

"Good. Because I wasn't giving you CPR," Nathan joked. "So, how'd Brooke take that, anyway."

Lucas was silent.

"Dude, you haven't told her yet? She's going to flip out when you finally do." Nathan was surprised that Lucas had kept this from Brooke for so long.

"I know. And I know I have to tell her. I'm just waiting for the right time." Lucas had gone from perfectly happy to broody within seconds.

"Right, well when Brooke throws you out on your ass, don't come complaining to me," Nathan said, purposefully trying to aggrevate Lucas.

"Brooke wouldn't do that. Just as long as I put her and whipped cream before basketball." Lucas loved to make Nathan squirm.

"Oh god... I've had enough of you for the night." Both Lucas and Nathan smiled. "I've gotta head home anyways. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you going to Bevin's party?" Lucas asked.

"Haley will probably end up dragging me there." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Same with Brooke... see you there," Lucas said, matching Nathan's eye roll.

"Later, man."

"Sorry Haley, I didn't mean to, ah-shit I'm sure that's not the reason. I'm sure Nathan doesn't even remember it," Peyton said trying to get Haley out of the blank state she was now fixated in.

"No, no. It's not your fault Peyt, you didn't mean anything by it," Haley said finally the breaking the tension.

"What time is it? 11:30? Is that right? Shoot, Karen's gonna kill me. She's one of those strict curfew kinda parents, we'll you know how it is," Brooke said to her two best friends.

"Not really, my moms are dead and my dad is MIA," said Peyton. Brooke looked at Haley.

"Hey girlie, don't look at me. My parents are in a RV somewhere. The only thing keeping me coming home at a decent hour is the fact that Nathan's still up," Haley responded smiling at the last part of her statement, "not that that will matter tonight," she said outloud but more to herself.

"Haha, come on Tutorwife, I'll give you a ride home. Night bestest friend," Brooke said hugging Peyton, "This has been fun."

"Yeah, night Peyton, we uh, should do this more often," Haley said smiling and getting up to leave with Brooke.

"Night girlies. I had a good time," Peyton half lied. "Sorry," she mouthed to Haley before the two girls turned to leave.

Brooke dropped Haley off before speeding off to meet her 12 o'clock curfew. Haley unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in to see Nathan sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when she walked in.

"Hey, Hales. How was your 'girl's night' or whatever Brooke called it? Hope you had fun. I missed you though," he said.

"Save it," Haley said throwing her purse and keys on the counter and continued to walk to the bedroom, without so much as a glance towards Nathan.

** a/n: Chapter title credit- Kill the Messenger by Jack's Mannequin. Remember, reviews are happy! **


	6. Rock Tha Party

Chapter 6 – Rock Tha Party

Brooke woke up to the smell of waffles and syrup. She rolled over to find that Lucas had already gotten out of bed. She then looked to the nightstand, noticing the empty can of whipped cream which had been used the previous night. A small smile crept over her face. Just then, she heard Lucas' voice...

"Morning, Cheery." Lucas walked over to the bed, still in his boxers, carrying a tray with him.

"Morning, Broody. What's that?" Brooke asked.

"This would be breakfast in bed," Lucas replied, setting down the tray of food. On it stood a vase with a single flower, a glass of orange juice, and a waffle with syrup and strawberries on it. Brooke's favorite meal.

"Okay... am I missing something here? It's not my birthday." Brooke was confused, but took a bite of her waffle anyway.

"Can't a guy ever do anything nice for his girlfriend without being questioned?" Lucas tried to act innocent. The conversation that was about to take place was not going to be anyone's idea of fun.

"Lucas. You don't cook. Ever. Something special has to be going on."

"Right. Which is why god made restaurants with carry out. To name one, Karen's Cafe," Lucas said with a smile.

"I know you too well, Lucas Scott." Brooke smiled back at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. No matter what happens..." Lucas said, a hint of worry in his voice. He then leaned in towards Brooke and placed his lips on hers.

Brooke kissed Lucas back, but eventually realized what he had said. She backed away.

"No matter what? Luke, what does that mean? Don't tell me you're pregnant or something." Brooke was confused, but tried to lighten the mood.

"I- I have something to tell you..." Lucas started.

"Right. I've established that. Now what do you have to tell me?" Brooke couldn't help but be nervous.

"Well... you know how Dan had that heart attack last year? He has HCM. A heart disease." Lucas didn't know where to go next.

"I know all of this, Lucas. You told me. Now what's wrong?"

"Um. Well, I, I do have HCM. I told everyone I didn't because I didn't want people to know, or to worry, or to treat me differently. I'm on my medicine, so nothing should ever happen to me. But, I thought you should know the truth." Lucas looked down when he was done with his little speech. He had a feeling Brooke the Bitch was about to come out. Her face had gone from blank, to worried, to angry all in about 5 seconds.

"Lucas, how could you do this to me? I thought I meant something to you! But apparently not, since you can't even tell your girlfriend what's really going on!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, it's not just you! I didn't tell anyone! The only people who know are my mom and Nathan." Lucas was hesitant to add the next part... "and Haley. But she found out by accident. And I wanted to tell you myself. The right way."

"Well you know what, Lucas. I thought we were closer than that. I thought you knew that I would never treat you any differently than before. And by the way, there is no 'right way' to tell your girlfriend that the one person that she loves most has a life threatening disease!" Brooke was on the verge of tears.

"Brooke, this is exactly how I didn't want it to be!" Lucas yelled back to her.

"Well that's too bad. Because I didn't want it to be this way either. But it has to be. You lied to me. AGAIN, Lucas. Nothing is ever the truth." Brooke turned around, making sure Lucas didn't see the tears stinging her eyes. She walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it in a hurry. Once she got outside, she let the tears fall. And then she did what she always did when she was upset. She got in her car, and drove to Peyton's house.

Haley hadn't said a word all through breakfast. Now she was cleaning every inch of the apartment, something Nathan knew she did to avoid conversation of any kind. She now had the vacuum cleaner going.

"Perfect," Nathan thought. "Now she can't hear me." Nathan gave up trying to get Haley to talk to him and went to go take a shower. Haley was relieved to see Nathan go into the bathroom. She turned off the vacuum cleaner and went to sit on the couch.

After showering and getting dressed, Nathan walked in the livingroom and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. As soon as he sat down Haley stood up.

"Haley, this is getting ridiculous," Nathan said, getting extremely frustrated with his wife. "What the hell is going on?"

"You know what Nathan, forget Vermont. I'd go live with Dan before I went anywhere with you, and that includes Bevin's party tonight," she shot back as she grabbed her bag and headed out the front door, slamming it behind her and leaving Nathan sitting there, confused as hell. He tried to remember the day before, but he and Haley were on good terms before she left with Brooke. He was clearly at a loss.

As soon as Brooke walked into Petyon's house, she knew there was something wrong.

"Brooke, come here, what happened?" Peyton asked, putting her arms around her best friend.

Brooke tried to calm down. "It's just that, I thought we had a good relationship. I'd even say a great relationship. We used to talk to each other about everything. But then--"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Peyton asked, slightly concerned that Brooke was talking about her.

"Lucas! He never tells me the truth anymore! I mean, first he cheats on me and then he lies to me about his HCM!" Brooke shouted.

"He has HCM?" All of the feelings that Peyton truly had for Lucas came rushing back when she learned that he did in fact have a heart disease.

"Yeah, and he said he didn't want anyone to know but I thought that we were closer than that and --" Brooke said all in one breath.

"Well if he didn't tell anyone and didn't want anyone to know then I'm sure he had a good reason..." Peyton said slowly.

Brooke couldn't believe this. Peyton was actually sticking up for Lucas? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to take Brooke's side and then they could both complain about what terrible people guys actually are. "But Peyton, I'm not just ANYONE. I'm his girlfriend."

"I'm sure he just didn't want to hurt you." Peyton tried to reason with Brooke again.

"Unbelievable, Peyton. You're siding with him? What happened to hoes over bros? You know what, this doesn't even surprise me anymore. I don't know why I even came here." Brooke got up and headed for the door.

"Brooke, I-" Peyton started.

"Whatever, Peyton," Brooke said.

Haley was aimlessly driving around when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Nathan and answered when she realized it was Brooke. Brooke vented about Lucas' HCM.

"But this is sooo unfair. I was really looking forward to Bevin's party," Brooke whined into the phone.

"So, who says we need guys to go to a party. We just won't tell them where we're going," Haley schemed.

"Haley James Scott, I like the way you think," Brooke smirked and clicked her phone shut.

Haley made U-turn and headed home, not to reconcile with Nathan, but to find a killer outfit to wear to Bevin's tonight.

Nathan was sitting in the living room playing NBA live and trying to figure out what had come over Haley when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, finding Lucas standing there looking depressed and confused.

"I told you not to come complaining to me when Brooke threw you out on your ass," Nathan laughed, motioning for Lucas to come in. When he did, Nate shut the door behind him.

"She called you?" Lucas asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Luke, I don't need to talk to either one of you to know what happened. You look terrible."

"Thanks," Lucas said sarcastically. "I just don't understand why she's so upset."

"She'll come around. Just give it time." Nathan did his best to console his brother.

"I hope so. Where's Haley?" Lucas asked looking around.

"She's mad at me. I don't even know why, really. It has something to do with us going to Smuggler's Notch. Other than that, I'm clueless. She left about 20 minutes ago," Nathan replied in a sad tone.

"That's unfortunate. This sucks. There must be something in the water making girls in Tree Hill go crazy or something," Lucas said, making Nathan laugh.

"You know what I could use right now?"

"Haley?" Lucas guessed.

Nathan smiled slightly. "Well, yeah. But I was really thinking about some beer."

"That does sound good. We could go to Bevin's party tonight. I'm sure there will be some there."

"I don't know. Haley said that she wouldn't go anywhere with me as of now, not even Bevin's party." Nathan was starting to get depressed again.

"So? Let's forget about the girls for a night. We can go and hang out with the guys," Lucas suggested.

"You're right. I'm going to shower and get dressed. Meet you there around 8?" Nathan asked.

"See you there." Lucas got up and headed to his car. He drove home, and then got ready for a nice and relaxing night with none of the usual girly drama.

Haley heard the shower running as she came in the front door. She silently thanked God she didn't run into Nathan, went straight to the bedroom, and picked out an outfit. She finally decided on a denim mini skirt, a lacy pink tank top, and pink flip-flops. She threw her clothes in a bag, along with her make-up bag and rushed out the door to meet Brooke.

Seeing as Brooke was avoiding Lucas like the plague, it wasn't hard for Brooke and Haley to get ready and get out of the house without any questions. Brooke had done Haley's make-up and she was dressed in the outfit she put together earlier. Brooke was wearing jeans and a red tube top, with red heels. No one could deny that they looked hot.

"_They see me rollin'; they hatin'. Patrollin' and tryin to catch me ridin dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty…." _The music blared as Nathan and Lucas walked in Bevin's front door. It was only 8:30 and there were already a lot of people in the house. The two saw some guys from the basketball team and walked over.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted Jabaar, pounding fists.

"Yo, where's the girl?" he responded as he looked around for Brooke.

"Oh, yeah Nathan and I left the women at home tonight," Lucas said and turned to say hi to someone behind him to avoid anymore questioning from his teammate.

"Luke, man, I'm gonna get a drink and head outside," Nathan said slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Lucas responded, "It's getting kinda crowded in here."

Lucas and Nathan walked out the back door as Brooke and Haley walked in the front door.

"Brooke, I'm going to go get a drink," Haley said to her friend.

"Wow, already Tutorgirl? I thought you didn't drink anyway," Brooke asked surprised at Haley.

"Ugh, well, it's been a long day," She said rolling her eyes. The two laughed and Haley walked into the kitchen, got herself a drink, and started talking to some people she knew from her English class.

After getting herself a drink, Brooke looked around for Bevin. She eventually found her in the living room, talking to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Bevin, great party," Brooke said happily. She had forgotten how much fun she could have without Peyton or Lucas attached to her hip constantly.

"Hey, Brooke. Good to see you. Where's Lucas?" Bevin asked as she scanned the room, looking for any sign of him.

"Actually, I'm here with Haley tonight. We needed a night away from the guys," Brooke responded as she took a sip of her drink.

"Driving you crazy? I know how that goes," Rachel said sympathetically.

"Just a little bit. You know how guys can be." Brooke rolled her eyes. She decided that they needed a change of subject. "So, how are things with Skills going?"

"We're doing great, actually. He's such a sweet guy. He should be here later tonight!" Bevin always got excited when she talked about her and Skills.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you. And you, Rachel? Still doing the single thing?" Brooke always asked for the latest gossip. It was what she lived for.

"Yeah. I've got my eye on someone, though," Rachel winked.

"Anyone we know?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"His name is Zach. He plays on the team. We've talked a couple of times. He seems like an awesome guy."

"He's really nice. Now if only he'd get a haircut..." Bevin said, making fun of Zach's longer-than-normal hair.

Rachel hit Bevin softly on the arm. "Oh, shut up. At least he has hair," she said jokingly.

"At least his hair isn't like Fergie's. I still can't believe we let him be Nathan in the Naley re-enactment." Bevin just couldn't let that go.

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Poor Bevin. Sometimes she just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

After about 20 minutes and 3 beers later, Haley headed into the livingroom and took a seat on the couch. She felt much better now than she did when she first arrived. "Brooke was right," she thought to herself, "this is gonna be a good night".

She started an aimless conversation with a guy next to her. The usual, "Hey I'm Haley, what's your name? Aren't you in my class?" You know; simple conversation starters.

Nathan and Lucas walked back into the house, through the livingroom on their way to the kitchen.

"Nate, I thought you said Haley wasn't coming?" Lucas said confused.

"She's not," Nathan said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Nate, She's sitting right there…"

Haley noticed Brooke standing on the other side of the room with Bevin and Rachel. She excused herself and walked, rather unsteadily, towards Brooke.

Haley finally made her way over to Brooke and the rest of the girls when "Promiscuous" came on.

"Ooh I love this song!" Brooke said, "we've got no guys tonight, come on Hales, lets dance!". And with that Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and the two of them made their way, laughing, to the area of the livingroom that had soon become the dance floor.

A few guys crowded closer to the girls, not actually touching them, after all these guys weren't stupid, they knew these girls belonged to the Scott boys. Haley and Brooke just laughed. They were having a good time, not to mention they were a little tipsy, Haley, maybe, a little more than tipsy.

"We never have this much fun with the guys!" Brooke laughed, "they don't want to dance, which means we can't."

"You're so right!" Haley exclaimed laughing, she was beginning to lose it a little. Junk and the guy that Haley was talking to earlier came over and handed the girls drinks. A simple gesture that both girls appreciated.

"Hales, don't you think you've had enough? I mean, you like never drink," Brooke asked concerned about her friend.

"Brooke… I'm fine," Haley said seriously, slurring her words a little.

"Whatever you --," Brooke stopped herself and looked passed Haley, towards the kitchen, confused, "Haley, who's that over by the keg?" Brooke asked not really expecting an answer from Haley, at least not a logical one.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, following Brooke's gaze.

"Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked his older brother, then followed his gaze and stopped when he saw Haley talking to some guy. "What the hell is this?" he said.

Just then Haley stood up and walked, obviously tipsy, towards a group of girls on the other side of the room.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed. What in God's name was going on? A new song came on and the guys watched as Haley and Brooke made their way to the middle of the dance floor. They were drunk, and dancing like it, and those guys were WAY too close to their women. Both Scott brothers were furious. Next thing they knew, Brooke and Haley were heading for the door. Lucas and Nathan followed them, more than ready for an explanation.

"Hi Nathan!" Haley yelled and hugged, actually more hung onto, her husband.

"Haley?" Nathan said confused, then, "Brooke?"

"Brooke!" said a voice from behind the girls, a voice that belonged to Lucas.

"Uh... hi?" Brooke said, nervous as to how the boys would react after their little "dance party."

"Naaathan!" Haley said, still hugging her husband. She had clearly forgotten that they were fighting, thanks to all the alcohol she had that night.

"Haley? What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I really really missed you!" Haley said, trying to take his hands and dance with him.

"Hales just had a little too much to drink," Brooke explained. Not that she needed to, it was a little obvious. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"I've got a better question;" Nathan said, raising his voice a little bit, "what the hell were you doing dancing with other guys?"

"We were just having a little bit of fun. Plus, it's not like you didn't deserve it, after the way you guys treated us today," Brooke defended.

"Brooke, stop. You know we didn't-" Lucas started to say.

"No, Lucas, you stop. I am not having this conversation here." Brooke was not about to let most of the Tree Hill High School population see her fighting with her boyfriend.

Lucas looked around and saw how many people were there, and realized that Brooke was right, they shouldn't discuss this at the party.

"Haley, you're too drunk to even have a conversation with. This is ridiculous. Brooke, you're in charge of her. I'm going home. You coming, Lucas?" Nathan had clearly given up on dealing with Haley.

"Yeah." Lucas then followed Nathan out the door, but not before giving Brooke a look that told her he wasn't very happy with her.

"Bye, Nathan! I love yoooooooou!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke watched Lucas and Nathan disappear out the door, feeling disappointed and overwhelmed.

"Well, Tutorgirl, it look's like I'm stuck with you," Brooke sighed while holding Haley up.

"PEYTON!" Haley suddenly became more energetic.

"No, I'm BROOKE," she said slowly.

"No, Peyton, over there!"

Brooke looked in the direction that Haley was pointing in. Sure enough, there was Peyton, standing where Lucas and Nathan had been just moments ago. And she wasn't alone.

"What the hell?" Brooke asked, not talking to anyone in particular. This night couldn't get any weirder. At that point, Haley had gotten herself free from Brooke's grip, and was running over to great Peyton.

"Hi, Peyton! Where have you been? We missed you tonight!"

"Woah... Haley, are you drunk?" Peyton couldn't believe this. Haley, straight A student, Tutorgirl, was drunk.

Brooke walked over to Haley and Peyton. "Come on, Haley. We're leaving." Just then she noticed the two girls with Peyton. "Who are they?"

"Brooke, this is Megan, and this is Hannah," she said slowly, motioning towards the girls.

Brooke noticed that all three of their eyes were blood shot, and they seemed kinda out of it.

"Oh, hi. Looks like you're Peyton's new best friend. Isn't that nice." Brooke really didn't like these girls.

"Bitch, stop being a Brooke," Peyton said confidently.

"Peyton, I know you are normally all moody and rude like this, but it seems to me like you're high," Brooke accused.

"Brooke-" Peyton started.

However, Hannah spoke first. "Relax. We just did a few lines before we came."

"It's not like it's going to hurt anyone," Megan reassured Brooke.

"Lines? What's going on? My head hurts." At this point Brooke was surprised that Haley was still conscious.

"Cocaine? Peyton, I thought we talked about this," Brooke was starting to worry.

"Brooke, I-"

"Peyton, it doesn't even surprise me anymore. Nothing does. Whatever. Just go and do some crack, sleep around, and hang out with your new friends. Be a crackwhore. I don't care. I'm done worrying about you. Come on Hales, we're going home." Brooke turned her back on her ex best friend and took Haley out to her car.

When they pulled in to Karen's house, Brooke discovered that Lucas wasn't home, he was probably over at the apartment. She brought Haley inside, gave her clothes to change into, changed in to her pajamas herself, and then both girls went to bed. It had been a long day, and the next was most likely going to be even longer.

_**a/n: **Rock Tha Party- Bombay Rockers_

_please review. if you dont we wont know if people like or even read this story and we'll have no motivation to write. thankssss_


	7. A Hangover You Don't Deserve

_**Chapter 7 – A Hangover You Don't Deserve **_

Haley woke up to sunlight pouring into the room, birds singing and a hangover like she'd never experienced before.

She stumbled into the kitchen to find none other than Dan Scott.

"Morning sunshine, you look like hell," Dan said to his daughter-in-law, "rough night?" He took a sip of his scotch.

"Dan, I'm not in the mood," she said too tired and hungover to think of a smart remark back. "How the hell did you get that ugly chair all the way here?" she said referring to the armchair he always sat in.

"I have my ways. I AM mayor after all, but I guess all that alcohol makes you forget the important things," he said.

"Dan, go to hell." Haley said turning around to go back to Brooke's room. Before she could get there though, Dan said something inaudible and two men emerged through the doorway. The two men had swords, which oddly resembled the arms of babies, stood infront of her, blocking her path.

"You see Haley, I'm only looking out for my grandchild. You shouldn't drink when you're pregnant. Did your parents teach you nothing? Nathan would be so disappointed"

"Morning best friend!" Brooke said and Haley shot up out of bed, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just – I had the weirdest dream," Haley responded taking the aspirin Brooke handed her.

"Weirder than what went on last night?" Brooke asked doubtfully.

"Well, I don't remember exactly what went on last night. But I'm guessing it didn't involve Dan Scott drinking Scotch in his ugly arm chair in Karen's kitchen, me being pregnant, or swords that look like baby arms..."

Brooke stared at Haley like she was insane. "Wow. Okay. So I'm going to pretend to understand what went on in your dream, and we can move on to another subject. Like last night."

"I should be scared, shouldn't I." Haley could tell that something had gone wrong, just by the way that Brooke had said the words "last night."

"Well, honestly... yeah. It was bad." Brooke couldn't hide the truth.

"Great. Go ahead, spill," Haley said. She was less than thrilled to hear what Brooke was about to say.

"So, the night started out great. We went to Bevin's party, had a few drinks, some had more than others," Brooke laughed along with Haley. "Then we started dancing, and apparently a few guys were dancing too close to us. Which of course had to be the moment when Lucas and Nathan realized that we were there. They got mad, Lucas wanted to discuss his HCM with me, and Nathan was pissed that he couldn't have a real conversation with you. So they left us, and I'm assuming they went back to your place since Lucas isn't here."

Haley sighed. So there actually was a reason why they taught you not to drink underage in school. "Great. Things couldn't get any worse."

"Believe me, that's what I thought too," Brooke said with a frown on her face.

"Oh god. I'm never drinking again," Haley promised.

"I feel your pain, Tutorgirl. So anyways, just as I was about to bring you home, Peyton walks in. With Hannah and Megan, who are apparently her new best friends. And they're all stoned. Higher than a kite. So, I called her a crackwhore and left. And now we're here, feeling hung over, confused, and guilty. Some night, huh?" Brooke had finally finished her story.

"Wow. Maybe I should be glad I don't remember anything," Haley said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Believe me, it was a pretty terrible night. So I'm thinking we can get showered, dressed, and then go out to breakfast. Then I guess we've got some explaining to do to Nathan and Lucas." Brooke was definitely not looking forward to the last part of her plan.

"Alright. If we have to," Haley said, referring to the explaining that they had to do. "And Brooke, thanks for bringing me home last night."

"Anytime, Hales," Brooke responded, smiling at her friend.

Brooke dropped Haley off at the apartment, "You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks, you've done too much already," Haley said thanking her friend.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Nathan by himself.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Left about 5 minutes ago." He responded, not looking at her.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

Haley's head was still spinning. She felt like she was going to die, not that she really knew what it felt like to die. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She walked to the bedroom and thanked God Nathan hadn't mentioned last night yet.

"What the hell happened last night, Haley?" Nathan asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"Ah-shit, so close," Haley thought to herself.

"Nathan, not now? Okay?" She asked hoping he would let this go for now.

"No, Haley, now seems like a good time," he snapped back at her.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk. I don't even remember last night. All I know is what Brooke told me," Haley said.

"But Haley, YOU DONT DRINK," Nathan yelled getting angrier. What was going on with her lately?

"Stop yelling. Please." Haley begged, her head felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm not yelling." Nathan said in a slightly calmer tone.

"I was trying to forget about being mad at you and just have fun for once," Haley said, forcing back tears.

"Yeah, what the hell is that about anyways!? You come home from your little girl's night out with Brooke and Peyton and give me the silent treatment. I don't even know what the hell you're mad at anyways!" He yelled.

"Nathan, the yelling," Haley said quietly, tears now streaming down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. "I know why you don't want to go to Vermont with me. I know that's the place you took Peyton, where the two of you first... And, god, Nathan, it hurts. And to find out something like that from PEYTON, if you had just told me I wouldn't be so mad. But why? Is it because you still have feelings for Peyton? Is that it? Or you're trying to keep your old memories instead of making new ones with me? I just don't understand!" At this point Haley was crying hysterically, partly because she was so upset, but mostly because she felt like her head was going to crack open at any second. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head and made her way to the bedroom. Now all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Even her weird dream was better than this.

After breakfast at a little downtown place called MOI, Brooke dropped Haley off at the apartment. Haley wanted to handle things herself, so she ended up driving home. She didn't really want to face Lucas yet, anyways. However, when she pulled into the driveway to see Lucas' car, she realized she was going to have to face him a lot sooner than desired.

Lucas heard her slam the car door of her baby blue VW bug convertible. He listened for the front door to open and close, and then heard her footsteps as they traveled to her room. Lucas knew they had to talk about what was going on, so he waited 5 or 10 minutes, and then eventually worked up the courage to walk next door to Brooke's room. He knocked on the doorframe, and asked, "Can I come in?"

He got no reply. Brooke just sat on her bed, flipping through the latest issue of Seventeen. She didn't look at him, she didn't speak.

"Brooke, this is ridiculous, we have to talk sometime," Lucas tried talking to her again.

A few moments of silence passed, while Brooke thought things over in her head. She finally came to the conclusion that Lucas was right. If they didn't talk about this now, they never would, and she definitely didn't want to go through life never speaking to Lucas Scott ever again.

"Okay. You can come in." Brooke still sat there, flipping through Seventeen, obviously waiting for an apology.

"Brooke..." Lucas started once he realized Brooke wasn't going to give in. "I'm really sorry I lied to you about my HCM. I just wasn't ready for anybody to know yet."

"I know, Lucas, but I didn't think I was 'just anybody.' I thought was more than that to you," Brooke argued.

"And you are more than that to me, Brooke, but-"

"Then why the hell couldn't you just tell me the truth?" Brooke asked, raising her voice.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas didn't know what else to say.

"I know, Lucas, but sometimes sorry is not enough! It hurts, it really does. The lying thing, I mean. Last year when we first started dating, I was the happiest girl alive. And then you and Peyton, well, did your thing, and I was crushed. You had lied to me about your feelings. And I tried to hate you. I really, really did. But I just couldn't because you meant the world to me! When we finally got back together, it was like my world had come back to me. You're what I need, Lucas, but you just keep lying! And I love you. So much. But it scares me because with all the lies, it just seems like you don't feel the same. And I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again." By the time Brooke was finished speaking, she had tears running down her face.

Lucas sat down on Brooke's bed, and held her in his arms.

"I do love you Brooke. You mean everything to me. And last year... I was confused, but when we were apart, those were the worst few months of my life. And slowly, you started letting me back in, and that meant so much to me. We were finally friends again, and I had you back in my life. And when we became much more than just friends, I promised myself that I would never lose you again. And now here we are again, doing the same thing, and I know I was wrong. I should've told you about my HCM. I really should have. And I really regret that I didn't. But I promise you Brooke, that if you just let me in, I will never lie to you ever again. You're the girl for me, Brooke Davis. And I love you."

Lucas' shirt was drenched by the time he finished his speech. They sat there for a few seconds, just sat there with each other. Finally, it was Brooke who looked up.

"It feels so good to hear you say that. I really needed it. And I am so sorry about last night. Haley and I, we had just had a few drinks and we started dancing and the guys got closer and closer and-" Brooke started to explain.

Lucas put his fingers to her lips. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is okay. I was an ass, and I deserved it."

"But you didn't Lucas, and I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Shh, Brooke, it's okay. It's all okay. I understand," Lucas reassured her.

Brooke held on to Lucas tighter, so glad to finally have things good between them again. She finally let go of him and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him to let him know how happy she was.

Lucas smiled back. Then he put his hand on her face and pulled her towards him. Just before their lips met, he whispered, "I love you, Pretty Girl."

Nathan just stood there, dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself. He just stared at the door to their bedroom that Haley had slammed just moments ago. A million things were now running through his mind as he tried to process everything that Haley had just spat at him. He hadn't even connected Peyton and Vermont, that is, until Haley had said it. He went from being confused, to angry at Peyton, back to being angry with Haley.

He opened the door to the bedroom to see Haley already asleep on the bed. His anger subsided for the moment and he picked the blanket up from the end of the bed and gently laid it over his wife, careful not to wake her up.

Peyton woke up to the sound of... snoring? Her dad didn't snore, not that it mattered since he was out of town anyways, and she most definitely did not snore. Peyton desperately tried to remember the previous night. Neither Brooke nor Haley had come over after Bevin's party. They both hated her at the moment. Megan and Hannah hadn't spent the night, either. Okay, so whoever it was, Peyton definitely had not invited them there. "Great, what a perfect way to start the morning. With a random guy - even worse, a random guy who snores - in her bed. Whatever," she thought. She decided to roll over and find out who this was sooner rather than later.

Her jaw dropped when she saw some 30 something year old laying next to her. He was old, fat, and not very good looking. "Damn!" she thought to herself. "Why does no one in Tree Hill lock their door? I'm fine with Brooke walking in to oh, I don't know, write on my closet doors, but this sketchy guy definitely is NOT welcome."

"Excuse me?" Peyton yelled over the snoring. No answer. "HELLO??" she tried again.

The man let out one loud snore. "Wha- what!?" He was startled out of his sleep.

"Okay, so I know my door was unlocked, but that was not an invitation for you to come in and sleep in my bed."

"What are you talking about, Blondie?" asked the man, clearly angered that she woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

"You. You're in my bed. MY bed. The one that I did NOT invite you into." Okay, now he was just getting annoying.

"High schoolers." He rolled his eyes. "You guys don't do well with the booze, do ya."

Now that he mentioned it, Peyton did notice that she had the hangover from hell. "Okay, please explain what's going on here before I just give up and call the cops."

"Me. And you. Last night. We slept together. YOU were the one that invited me here, you brought me up to your room, you seduced me, and YOU ripped off my clothes. My wife left me 5 years ago. I was not going to put up a fight," the old guy explained.

This was too much for Peyton. Thanks to the combination of alcohol and the lines of coke she had done last night, she couldn't remember any of it. "Uh, I- well... Whatever. Just get out. Leave. Now. Forget it ever happened."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll tell the others."

"The... others?" What the hell was going on?

"Yeah. The others. As in the ones you screwed before me." Could this girl get any dumber?

Peyton didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Right. Thanks," was all she could muster.

As the Fat Old Guy left, she sighed, laid back down, and just thought about what happened. Ah shit. I just slept with some creepy dude. Not to mention "the ones I screwed before him." How many other guys were there? Were they good looking? Was one of them Lucas? Was one of - wait. No. Could I? I can't be. I cannot be pregnant with a crack baby. Oh god. Here we go...

_a/n: hey! we're sorry for the really really long wait! please review and let us know what you thing!_


End file.
